


Юри любит Виктора

by Inuya



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Romance, eternal love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuya/pseuds/Inuya
Summary: Юри любит Виктора. Навсегда.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Юри любит Виктора

**Author's Note:**

> Автор оригинала: Extra Yuuri Katsuki  
> Оригинал: extrayuurikatsuki.tumblr.com/post/166721827714/yuuri-loves-victor  
> Автор лапушка. ♥

Юри любит Виктора.

Может, не с такой очевидной преданностью, как это делает Виктор, но Юри его _любит_ .

Когда он перебирает пряди мужа, он любит его.

Когда он забирает последний кусок торты, он будет любить его.

Виктор возвращается к нему, и Виктор возвращается к нему, обнаруживает пропитанный запах льда и золота. Юри любит его.

Когда Маккачин громко лает, они устраивают водную битву на кухне и смеются, сколько хватает воздуха, а друг друга и совершенно по-глупому дразнятся, Юри любит его.

Виктор встает рядом и дает силы ответить, и Юри любит его.

В темноте, когда муж уходит в свое плечо, он выдает его в одиночестве, когда Юри обнимает его, чтобы успокоить, и держит в объятиях, пока не наступит время отпустить, Юри любит его.

В каждой стране и в каждом городе, в любое время - вечно, навсегда.

_Юри любит Виктора._


End file.
